A Window To The Past: James Potter
by Greykushiro
Summary: Tras hablar sobre la madre de Harry, Lupin le cuenta el brillante talento que tenía su padre, James Potter, talento que, se rumorea, ha sido heredado por el joven Harry Potter...


_**A WINDOW TO THE PAST: JAMES POTTER**_

Durante la conversación que mantuvieron en el gran puente de Hogwarts, donde Lupin le dijo a Harry que conoció a Lily cuando era estudiante, a Harry se le iluminó la mirada: Si había conocido a su madre, ¿por qué no...?

-¿Y mi padre? ¿Conoció usted a mi padre?-preguntó mientras soltaba la flor y volaba al son del viento hacia el colegio.

Lupin se giró y sonrió.

-Sí. Tuve el privilegio de conocerle-se colocó otra vez al lado de Harry-. Tu padre, James, en contraste con Lily, tenía cierto, digamos, talento para meterse en problemas. Todos los que le rodeaban se metían en problemas con él... Pero fue un gran Gryffindor hasta el final.

Harry sonrió y recordó, algo triste, cómo le gritaba a su madre que le protegiera mientras que él, sin varita a mano, se encargaría de Voldemort... Seguramente, en su vida no conocerá a alguien tan valiente como él, un digno Gryffindor.

Viendo que Harry rememoraba los pocos recuerdos con su padre, el profesor Lupin observó el colegio y empezó a recordar el día que lo había conocido...

Mientras que los de primer curso iban a sus respectivas habitaciones, Lily y Lupin iban hablando por el pasillo:

-¡Ha sido increíble!-gritaba Lily-¡La profesora McGonagall es increíble! ¡¿Viste cómo se convertía en un gato?!

-Como para no verlo, Lily-sonrió el joven Lupin recordando la transformación de la Jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, todos acariciando al gato y más de uno, estornudando al tener cierta alergia hacia los felinos.

-Si fuéramos animagos, ¿en qué animal nos convertiríamos?

-No lo sé, depende de la persona.

-¡¿Y si me convierto en una araña?! ¡O peor! ¡En un troll!-se puso pálida la niña.

-¿Los trolles son animales?

-No lo sé. Se lo preguntaré a Hagrid-Lily miró a Lupin al verle distraído con un libro-. ¿En qué animal te convertirías tú?

Lupin se atragantó con aquella pregunta. No había clase que se le diera tan mal como Transformaciones, aunque, en ese tema, fuera ya un experto por otro asunto... La profesora McGonagall sabía de antemano que Lupin no podía transformarse a su antojo en nada, su sangre de licántropo se lo impedía, y más de una vez le ha puesto un diez sólo por respirar y ocupar un sitio. No obstante, Lupin ayudaba a Lily en alguna transformación para que no pensaran los demás que le regalaban las notas, que así era, pero bueno...

-Pues... No sé...

-Nunca te he visto intentarlo.

-Es que... No se me da bien...

-¡No pasa nada!-le dio una palmada en la espalda-. Seguro que si pones empeño, te saldrá seguro. ¡Eres un genio en todo!

-Seguro...

-¡Ah! ¡Mira, es Sev!

Lupin levantó la vista y vio, detrás de una columna, la inconfundible corbata verde de Slytherin que colgaba del cuello de un niño pálido de pelo negro grasiento. Los observaba algo escondido entre sus libros, aunque más de una vez, Lupin podía percibir miradas de odio hacia él. Los de Gryffindor habían dicho que su máxima era mantenerse alejados de cualquier Slytherin pero, ¿por qué Lily era amiga de aquel niño?

-Bueno, Remus. Luego nos vemos en la Sala Común-se despidió de él con una sonrisa mientras iba corriendo hacia el niño.

Vio como el niño la saludaba con una media sonrisa y ambos emprendían un paseo por el pasillo, siendo observados por todo el colegio. ¡¿A qué Gryffindor, en su sano juicio, le entrarían ganas de pasear con un Slytherin?! Lupin suspiró y empezó a notar que las miradas le evitaban otra vez, como siempre...

-Mejor me voy a la Sala Común a hacer deberes...

Pero, antes de mover un pelo, un gruñido se oyó detrás de él y algo se apoyó en su hombro. Era un niño de primer año con el pelo revuelto y con gafas de culo de vaso. Llevaba la vestimenta de Gryffindor. El niño hacía rechinar los dientes mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la pareja.

-¿T-Te ocurre algo?-preguntó Lupin algo asustado.

-Ese Quejicus... Haciéndose el perrito muerto... Con Lily...-seguía el niño gruñendo sin hacer caso a Lupin.

-¿Quejicus?

-¡¿Pero tú has visto la grasa que tiene en el pelo?! ¡Con eso, no les faltará aceite en casa! ¡Es un cáncer para los ojos ver tal atrocidad de la naturaleza!

-Cada uno tiene sus gustos.

El niño quitó la cabeza del hombro de Lupin y puso los brazos en jarras:

-¿Gustos? ¡¿Gustos?! ¡¿A eso lo llamas "gustos"?!-gritó apuntando al de Slytherin.

-Bueno...-Lupin empezaba a entender al niño.

-¡Ese Quejicus me pone enfermo! ¡Prefiero que Lily esté con alguien más civilizado, como tú!

-¿Nos espías?-arqueó una ceja Lupin.

-Sí... ¡No!... Bueno... ¡No importa! Por cierto...-se acercó a su cara-¿Nos conocemos? Eres de Gryffindor, pero no recuerdo haberte visto.

-Duermo en la cama de al lado.

-¡¿Sirius?!-se asustó el niño-¡¿Qué te ha ocurrido en tu preciosa mata de pelo negra?! ¡¿Y quién te ha atacado?!

-No... La del otro lado...

El niño lo observó con los ojos como platos mientras se reponía del susto.

-Eres... ¿El niño enfermo que tiene el pelo revuelto y lleno de cicatrices?

-Esa debe ser mi definición en este colegio-sonrió Lupin-. Buscas Remus Lupin y seguro que te sale esa definición.

-Vaya... Así qe te llamas Remus, ¿eh? ¡Pues si buscas James Potter, te saldrá: el mejor mago de toda la historia y próximo marido de Lily, que la salvó de las garras de la abominable nariz de Quejicus!

Lupin se echó a reír al oír aquello:

-Sí, y también de su grasiento cabello, ¿no?-le siguió el juego.

-Eso debe ser otra criatura aparte, mi querido Remus-levantó un dedo James sabiamente.

Vio al fondo cómo Lily y el niño salían al jardín y cogió a Lupin de la capa.

-¡Ven conmigo!

-¿A dónde?

Pero no le respondió y le llevó a rastras detrás de un árbol que, "por coincidencia" era donde estaban sentados Lily y el niño.

-¡Mira cómo sonríe! Como se atreva a tocarla... ¡Le mato!

-¿Te gusta Lily?

-Sí... No... O bueno... ¡Cállate, Remus, o nos descubrirán!

-(Si eres tú quien chillas...)

De pronto, el niño puso la mano encima de la mano de Lily, sin querer, y Lupin tuvo que sujetar a James, que ya iba con la varita a clavársela en el ojo.

Varias veces ocurrió aquello durante una hora y Lupin, algo agotado, estaba medio dormido, sentado en el suelo y apoyado en el árbol. El sol ya empezaba a ocultarse y aquello no impedía que James siguiera detrás de ese árbol, al cual ya le había hecho varios surcos con las uñas en el tronco cada vez que Quejicus rozaba una célula de su adorable Lily. El colmo fue cuando se agacharon a la vez para recoger un libro y chocaron las cabezas. James saltó de detrás del árbol y arrastró a Lupin con él, que seguía medio dormido en el suelo.

-¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que estabas pidiendo matrimonio a Lily!

-¡¿Pero qué dices, James?!-saltó furiosa Lily al ver que la espiaba.

-Yo no la he pedido matrimonio ni nada por el estilo, Potter. ¿De dónde te sacas eso?

-¡De tu abominable nariz!-zarandeó la capa de Lupin-¡Remus, despierta y ayúdame!

Lupin miró a su alrededor y se levantó de un salto mientras se sacudía el polvo.

-Buenas tardes, Lily...

-¡¿No estarás ayudando a este idiota, Remus?!

-No... O sí...

-Bien-dijo el niño fríamente-, un idiota siempre necesita otro idiota que lo admire.

-¡No hables así de mi amigo!-le apuntó con la varita.

-(¿Amigo?)

-¡James, baja eso inmediatamente!

-¿Me vas a sacar un ojo, Potter? Porque es lo único que sabes hacer...

James apretó los dientes con furia y, de pronto, un chorro de agua salió de ella y empapó por completo al niño. Lily se tapó la boca asustada, el niño estaba en el suelo empapado y Lupin quería desaparecer de allí cuanto antes.

-¡Mira!-se rió James-¡Ahora sólo te falta el champú! Dame las gracias por quitarte ese aceite, tu familia ya tenía suficiente.

Ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, Lily se acercó a él y le dio un guantazo, tirándole las gafas. James se quedó sorprendido.

-¡Eres el ser más imbécil que he conocido en mi vida, James Potter! ¡No quiero volver a verte en mi vida!

Ayudó al niño a levantarse y se fue con él adentro. James tardó en reaccionar. Lupin creyó que se iba a poner a llorar, pero cogió sus gafas y se echó a reír.

-¿Has visto lo guapa que se pone cuando se enfada?

-Creo que te ha afectado el golpe en la cabeza...

-Y ese Quejicus va y me la quita... ¡Idiota!-cogió una piedra y la lanzó por donde habían entrado, con tan mala suerte de darle a una ventana.

Lo siguiente fue muy rápido: McGonagall salió en cero coma y los llevó a su despacho.

-Como siempre, Potter, usted en todos los problemas.

-¡No soy yo quien se mete en problemas, señora! ¡Los problemas vienen a mí!

-Como abejas a la miel, ¿no? Y encima, arrastras a Lupin contigo.

-¡Él no ha tenido nada que ver! ¡Pero era una situación de vital importancia!-James se levantaba de su sillón y gesticulaba todo el rato-¡Severus estaba acosando vilmente a la pobre Lily y, como todo buen caballero, la salvé!

-Mojándolo...

-¡Mojándolo, pero... Era vital!

-Rompiendo una ventana...

-¡Mis gafas estaban sucias, profesora! ¡Da igual cómo se lo explique! ¡Usted no me entendería!

-¿Por qué?-arqueó una ceja la profesora.

-¡Porque usted no está enamorada! ¡Lo suyo con Dumbledore no cuaja, ¿verdad?!

Lupin se tapó la cara con las manos para protegerse de la represalia de la profesora. James se sentó y cruzó los brazos con aire triunfal. McGonagall respiraba ampliamente.

-(Seguramente, esté contando hasta 10 para no matarlo...)-pensó Lupin mirándola.

-Ahora mismo... Potter... Vaya a la enfermería...

-¡Estoy bien, tranquila! ¡Ese Quejicus no ha podido conmigo!

-¡A limpiar retretes!-se levantó McGonagall de su asiento-¡Allí también está tu amiguito Black por haberle echado un hechizo a Malfoy, convirtiéndole en un hombre-rana!

-¡Ese es mi Sirius! ¡Qué orgulloso estoy de él! ¡Todos los de Slytherin son meros monstruos! ¡¿A que sí?!-le dio en la espalda a Lupin.

-Sí...

-¡¿Ve?! ¡Gryffindor no tiene ningún monstruo como ellos! ¡Viva nosotros!

Lupin bajó la mirada tristemente. La verdad es que en esa sala si que había un monstruo y no era McGonagall... La profesora leyó lo que pensaba el joven pálido.

-¡Potter, a la enfermería, ya!

-Que sí... ¡Pero a Remus no le castigues!

-Tengo que hablar con él de unas clases... Nada más.

-¡Bueno! ¡Pues me voy con Sirius! ¡¿Quién cree que ganará en recoger mierda?!

-¡Potter, ya!

-Vale...-se puso las manos a la nuca-. Nos vemos en la cena, ¿no, Remus?

-Claro.

El joven Potter salió del despacho. McGonagall soltó un suspiro y se sentó en su sillón. Lupin seguía con las palabras de James en su cabeza. Era el único que le había llamado amigo hasta ahora y el único que le había preguntado si cenaría con él. Sonrió hacia sus adentros, pero una luz blanquecina que entraba por una ventana y se posaba en su mano, le hizo daño en una de sus cicatrices y, entonces, entendió que él no estaba allí para hablar sobre las clases.

-Hoy hay luna llena...-comentó McGonagall-. Cuando termines de cenar, vete rápidamente a la enfermería.

-Sí, señora...

-Pomfrey se encargará de todo lo demás.

-Ya lo sé...

McGonagall miró con pena al niño. Era tan pequeño y tenía semejante carga sobre sus hombros...

-¡Minerva!-chilló la señorita Pomfrey al entrar en el despacho.

Iba calada entera y con rastros marrones que todo el mundo sabía lo que era...

-¡Han explotado tres retretes mientras curaba la indigestión de Pettigrew!

-¡¿No habrá sido con petardos de Zonko, verdad?!

-¡Vaya si lo sé, Minerva! ¡Ese Potter y ese Black! ¡Seguro que ahora estarán jugando con las escobillas del retrete al quidditch! ¡Y tengo al pobre Pettigrew echando incluso su primera papilla! Por favor, ¡no vuelva a castigarlos juntos! Cuando ha entrado Potter, se han abrazado como si hubieran ido a la guerra y jamás se hubieran visto.

-Tienen talento, pero lo utilizan incorrectamente...-se pegó una palmada en la cara-. Está claro que Potter y Black atraen los problemas hacia ellos. Ese es su verdadero talento...

-James y su talento para meterse en problemas... Jamás lo olvidaría...-se decía a sí mismo Lupin mientras Harry le miraba.

Después, se giró hacia él:

-Talento que, se rumorea, has heredado tú, Harry.

-Puede ser... (He luchado contra arañas gigantes, un basilisco, un perro de tres cabezas y estoy enfrentado contra el mago más malvado y poderoso de la historia...)

Lupin sonrió ante la indiferencia de Harry:

-Te pareces a tus padres más de lo que crees, Harry. Y, con el tiempo, te darás cuenta de ello...

_**¡TODO COMENTARIO ES BIEN RECIBIDO! :D**_

_**PD: SIENTO LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA... **_


End file.
